psyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Compo8
Rules: * Format accepted will be .psy * Coops are welcome * No restriction for entries per person (you can submit as many songs as you wish) * All the entries must be submitted on or before the entry deadline * You can use: **''Native plugins'' **''Samples (any type of samples)'' **''VST (but just the ones in the 'allowed list' specified below)'' * The psy file must not be bigger than 3 megabytes List of allowed VSTs: VSTi: • Linplug - freeALPHA • Andreas Ersson - Polyiblit • Andreaas Ersson - Ersdrum • Andreas Ersson - Lazysnake • Ichiro Toda - Synth1 with sound-banks Note: Direct Linking is not allowed by geocities.jp. Download the files synth1107beta.zip and Synth1ExtraBanksPackage.zip • Smart Electronix (Mda) - Mdapiano • Smartelectronix (Antti) - Asynth • Smart Electronix (DMI) - Dmiflute • Muon - Tau • Rcg:audio - TriangleII • Green Oak - Crystal FXs: • Kjaerhus Audio-classic effects (pack with 9 plugins) • Camel Audio - Camelphatfree • Devinemachine - Minion • Smart Electronix (Magnus) - Ambience • Smart Electronix (Bram) - Supaphaser • Smart Electronix(Bram) - Cyanide2 • Smart Electronix(mda) - Mda fxpack (pack with 31 plugins) • Simulanalog - Guitar Suite (pack with 7 plugins) • Tone2 - Bifilter Dates: * Submission period from the 27th of february to the 23th of April 2006 * Vote period from the 24th of april to the 28th of may 2006 NOTE: all the dates could be changed (extended) if necessary. We will talk about it on the compo#8 thread, so check the compo#8 thread if you want to enter and ask us if you need more time. To Vote: * Only those registered on the psycledelics forum can vote (anyone can register), there are two methods to vote: # sending an email to mfm77@lycos.it (remember to specify your user name - mails from unknown people will not be accepted) # sending a PM to MfM on psycledelics site * When voting everyone has (number of entries * 2) points to distribute freely between the songs they like the best. The total sum of the distributed points must equal to the number of entries * 2. In this competition that equates to ?? points. * For the random award you just have to write one number between 0 and 100 on the bottom of your mail/PM in the following way: * Remember, it's not good sportsmanship to vote for yourself ;) Adding Songs: * First of all you must submit your song to the psy section (not mp3/ogg) of psycledelics (a link to the mp3/ogg version of the track must be inserted on the song's description page) * Now you can add your song on the compo8 page on the wiki (in the added songs section) in the following way: (with a direct link to song's description page on psycledelics on SONG NAME, and a link to the mp3/ogg on MP3) Prizes: *HERE the list of prizes and the explanation of how to "Random Award" works : •'Camel audio:' One of the following plugins: CamelSpace, CamelPhat, Cameleon 5000, Cameleon Soundbanks, Biolabs Absynth Sounds. •'Fabfilter:' 1 x Fabfilter Twin synthesizer •'Audiorealism:' 1 x AudioRealism Bass Line 1 x AudioRealism Bass Line PRO *''' First position can choose from one of the plugins in the list above.' *' Second position can choose from the remaining 3.' *' Third position can choose from the remaining 2.' *' Random awards winner will get the remaining plugin.' The random award is a prize that you can win, no matter how good or bad your song is. Here is a small explanation of how we will elect the winner of this prize: * When receiving the songs for the competition, a number is given to the participant (1, 2, 3...) in the order they are received. * When a user votes, it gives points to his/her favourite songs, and separately, a line with "Random Award:" and a number between 0 and 100. * When we get all the votes and we have the three winners, we remove them from the list. Example: Say we have participants A, B and C, and the order in which we receive the songs is A, C, B. (A = 1 , C = 2, B = 3) Then, if A wins one of the three prizes, it is removed from this list, and the list becomes: C, B (C = 1, B = 2). * Finally, we will make an addition of the values of all the Random Awards, do a modulus by the number of participants (participants for the random award), and add one to the value. A modulus is getting the residue of an integer division. (9/5 = 1, residue 4. 9 modulus 5 = 4) since this value starts at zero, we add one. '''EXAMPLE': •voter 1 : 35 •voter 2 : 74 •voter 3 : 31 •voter 4 : 1 3 participants remaining for the random award. 35+ 74 + 31 + 1 = 141 141 modulus 3 = 0 we add one to the result 0 + 1 = 1 winner :1 NOTE: if you have any doubts write it on compo#8 thread on psycledelics board. Added Songs: 1) Spaceturner - Swimming as a mermaid(mp3) 2) rolemusic - Sonaita ; (ogg) 3) Dragon_Unearthed - The Lightning Brought Darkness (mp3) 4) druttis - Wailing Times (mp3) 5) 12AtÜ - MaikäferAhoi 6) Lakser_u - Revision (mp3) 7) MfM - waiting for a dream (mp3) 8) sampler - Under Pressure (ogg) 9) Sergos - down (ogg 2.2M) 10) voskomo and alk - Psytreisende (mp3 10.1M) 11) outsider - Fer (mp3) 12) Oursvince -Bells bells (mp3) 13) Oursvince - Forest (mp3) 14) Oursvince - Metaloid (mp3) 15) alk- Eep! (mp3) Final Words, Greets & Thanks: * HERE there is a thread for compo#8 discussions! * here?? there is a thread for compo#8 reviews and comments! * Note: A new Psycle version has been released to meet this compo. Go get Psycle 1.8.2 at Sourceforge I want to thank all the people in #psycle and all the people on the boards at psycledelics,for help and suggestions. another big thanks to our sponsors for donating plugins. and a special thanks goes to DJMirage for the good banner , Trancemyriad for help in page construction and JosepMa for random award idea. oh!..and good psycling... regards ! MfM